Don't Speak
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Song fic. Based on the Gwen Stefani song 'Don't Speak', it's about how Leo tells Piper he's an Elder now from the ep 'Oh my goddess part 2'...


Don't Speak… 

I know I should be working on my other stories but I had to get these three fics outta my head, it's driving me insane!

Summary- This is some Gwen Stefani song called _Don't Speak, _Piper/Leo songfic, yes _again!_ They're my fav… well; this is when Leo tells Piper that he has to become an Elder, from the ep _Oh My Goddess Part 2_… stupid Elder's and their _rewards_…

Disclaimer- No I don't own Charmed or Gwen, though if I _did_…

'_You and me, we used to be together._

_Everyday together, always,_

_I really feel that I'm losin my best friend._

_I can't believe this could be the end.'_

"Please Leo; come home, so we can be a family." Piper pleaded, she extended her hand, but he didn't take it. Tears streamed down her face. She was still in her Goddess dress, soaked from the rain, from the storm that she had caused, because she knew nothing was going to be the same ever again.

"You know I want to Piper, but this is my reward for helping…" Leo tried to explain but Piper cut him off.

"What kind of reward takes you away from your little boy, from _me_?" Piper cried then lowered her head.

Leo looked away momentarily. He didn't want this anymore than Piper did but this was his destiny, he couldn't fight it.

'_It looks as though you're letting go,_

_and if it's real then I don't want to know.'_

Leo hooked a finger under Piper's chin and lifted so that they were looking right into each other's eyes. Piper's were red and puffy. Leo blinked a couple of times

to stop his own tears. "Piper, our love is transcendent; it lifted me up, so much so that this is the only possible result." Leo looked around then looked back to Piper.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Piper muttered, trying to steady her voice.

'_Don't speak I know just what you're sayin, _

_so please stop explaining,_

_don't tell me cuz it hurts.'_

'_Don't speak I know what you're thinking,_

_I don't need your reasons, _

_don't tell me cuz it hurts.'_

"I don't know how to explain this. It's just as hard for me as it is for you, Piper. If I had a choice I would never in my wildest dreams even consider becoming an Elder, but this is a new path in my life."

"Why do you keep saying that? This isn't your destiny, your _path_; your destiny is to be with me. Isn't that what we have been fighting for since we met!

"Of course it is! Looking back on all the good and the bad times we've been through, that made me who I am today, and I wouldn't trade any of it." Leo took her hands again and kissed one of them. Piper bit her lip to keep from screaming out in frustration.

'_Our memories,_

_They can be inviting,_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening.'_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"**Ah, Leo, how do you feel about girls who make the first move?" **

"**I don't know, I'm still waiting for it to happen."**

"**Goodness," Piper muttered as she ran up to Leo and kissed him. Leo pulled away.**

"**How do you feel about guys who make the second move?"**

"**Love em!" Piper smiled and Leo kissed her again.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"**Leo, can you hear me? I love you…" Piper said in between sobs, suddenly he began to heal.**

"**Piper?"**

"**Oh my god, I was so scared! Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**That love was the trigger? You had to figure that out on your own. Why didn't you…"**

"**Because I was afraid if I admitted how I felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry."**

"**Better late then never." Leo admitted then kissed a still weeping Piper.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"**Piper, will you marry me?"**

"…**I never changed my mind…Yes Leo, I will marry you!"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Yea!"**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"**Heart to thee, body to thee, forever bound, so mote it be."**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"**Did I miss anything?"**

"**A lot!"**

"…**You mean I got a boy?"**

"…**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell,"**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without you, I can't raise Wyatt on my own." Piper choked out. Remembering the gleam in Leo's eyes when he first saw their baby, how proud he had been.

"I will always be there for Wyatt,"

Piper shook her head. "You can't be,"

These words stung Leo; his heart was already being torn into shreds at just the thought of leaving his soulmate.

'As we die, both you and I 

_with my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry.'_

Piper couldn't say anymore, she didn't want to, she was too angry, too hurt. So instead she just allowed Leo to pull her into a hug, she laid her head on his chest, thinking this may be the last time Leo will ever be able to comfort her.

Leo held Piper tight, never wanting to let go, though knew he would have to soon.

'_Don't speak I know just what you're sayin, _

_so please stop explaining,_

_don't tell me cuz it hurts.'_

'_Don't speak I know what you're thinking,_

_I don't need your reasons, _

_don't tell me cuz it hurts.'_

Finally Leo knew what he had to do.

_Please forgive me. _ He silently begged.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, so much."

Leo hugged Piper even tighter, suddenly both of their bodies started glowing, he was using his powers on her, something he had sworn to never do, but he couldn't bear to let her deal with all this hurt, at least not all at once. At last they stopped glowing and Piper had her regular clothes back on, her Goddess powers were gone.

'_It's all endin_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are._

_You and me, _

_I can see us dying…are we?_

_Fin_


End file.
